The Lasting Lamebrains
by longcharles93
Summary: It's a brave moronic world.
Press ' **enter** ' or click the
to search all of .

 **Edit Item**

 **Add a Cover**

 **Request a Review**

 **Spell Check**

 **Word Count**

 **View Reviews**

 **Edit Logs**

 **Statistics**

 **Transfer Item**

 **Delete Item**

 **%%USERNAME%%**

 **%%ACCWORDS%%**

%%ONOFF%%

Est. %%EST%%

 **View Portfolio**

 **Request Review: %%RRINFO%%**

 **Visit Notebook**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Awards**

 **Badges**

un: **%%REPLACE%%**

 **Send Email**

**X**

 **Please wait...**

**Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

 **Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

Search where?

My Portfolio

All of

Any Genre - Action/Adven Activity Adult Animal Arts Biographical Business Career Children's Comedy Community Computers Contest Contest Entr Crime/Gangst Cultural Dark Death Detective Drama Educational Emotional Entertainmen Environment Erotica Experience Family Fanfiction Fantasy Fashion Finance Folklore Food/Cooking Foreign Friendship Gay/Lesbian Genealogy Ghost Gothic Health History Hobby/Craft Holiday Home/Garden Horror/Scary How-To/Advic Inspirationa Internet/Web Legal Medical Melodrama Men's Military Music Mystery Mythology Nature News Nonsense Occult Opinion Paranormal Parenting Personal Pets Philosophy Political Psychology Reference Regional Relationship Religious Research Reviewing Romance/Love Satire Sci-fi Scientific Self Help Spiritual Sports Steampunk Supernatural Technology Teen Thriller/Sus Tragedy Transportati Travel Tribute War Western Women's Writing Young Adult Reading Any Type - Audio Books CNotes Campfires Crosswords Documents Folders Forums Groups Images In & Outs Interactives Madlibs Members Photo Albums Polls Quizzes Searches Shops Statics Surveys Web Pages

 **Charles Jacob Long**

 **Edit Bio**

(1)

 **Add a Quick Note**

Add to Top Bottom

Include date

Portfolio (3)

My Account

 **Email**

0

 **Newsfeed**

2

Notifications

0

 **All**

Points (440)

Messenger

 **Notepad**

 **Blog**

 **Create New Item**

 **Read & Review**

Shop

Community

 **Authors**

 **Reviewers**

 **Bloggers**

Browse By Type

Browse By Genre

Writing Resources

Tools

 **Monday, Apr. 11, 2016**

 **8:55am EDT**

 **Members: 515**

 **Guests: 4,041**

 **Total Online: 4,556**

 **Portfolio**

 **Reviews**

 **Biography**

 **Notebook**

 **Community**

 **Request Reviews**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Transfer an Item**

 **Manage:**

 **Passkeys**

 **Portfolio Highlighting**

 **AutoRewards**

 **Edit Points**

 **Item Aliases**

 **Item Edit Logs**

 **InkSpot Setup**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Account Info**

 **Account Settings**

 **Change Handle**

Charles Jacob Long

 **18 of 30 chars**

 **Skins & Themes**

 **Costumicons**

 **My Activity**

 **Forum Posts**

 **Reviews & Feedback**

 **Group Memberships**

 **cNotes History**

 **Survey Responses**

 **Interactive Chapters**

 **Campfire Invites**

 **Polls Completed**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Favorites**

 **Recently Updated**

 **Daily Update**

 **Favorite Authors**

 **by Favorite Authors**

 **My AutoRewards**

 **My Awardicons**

 **My BidClick Bids**

 **My Edit Points**

 **My In Print**

 **My Item Aliases**

 **My Merit Badges**

 **My PassKey Ring**

 **My Photos**

 **My Review Tool**

 **My Submissions**

 **My Summary Stats**

 **My Wish List**

 **Logout**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Shop with Gift Points**

 **Gift Point Logs**

 **About Gift Points**

 **Angel Resources**

 **BidClick Advertising**

 **Buy Gift Points**

 **Contest Listings**

 **Manage AutoRewards**

 **Thank Anonymous**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Awardicons: Given**

 **Awardicons: Received**

 **Awardicons: Shop**

 **Merit Badges: Given**

 **Merit Badges: Received**

 **Merit Badges: Shop**

 **The WdC Shop**

 **Paid Memberships**

 **Gift Points**

 **Branded Gear**

 **Authors In Print**

 **Awardicons**

 **Community Notes**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Member Shops**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Product Reviews**

 **: Our Gear**

 **Community Newsfeed**

 **The Hub**

 **Activities**

 **Contests**

 **The Blog Board**

 **The Plug Page**

 **Message Forums**

 **General Discussion**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Weekly Goals**

 **Sponsored Items**

 **Auto-Reward Items**

 **Read a Newbie**

 **Read & Review**

 **Please Review**

 **Public Reviews**

 **Review Forums**

 **Request a Review**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Awarded Items**

 **Search All Items**

 **About Our Item Types**

 **Static Items**

 **Poetry**

 **Short Stories**

 **Articles**

 **Prose**

 **Essays**

 **Fiction**

 **Non-fiction**

 **Books**

 **Blogs**

 **Forums**

 **Groups**

 **Interactive Stories**

 **Audio**

 **Campfire Creatives**

 **Community Notes**

 **Crossword Puzzles**

 **Documents**

 **Folders**

 **Images**

 **In & Outs**

 **Madlibs**

 **Photo Albums**

 **Polls**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Quizzes**

 **Survey Forms**

 **Web Pages**

 **Word Searches**

 **Action/Adventure**

 **Activity**

 **Adult**

 **Animal**

 **Arts**

 **Biographical**

 **Business**

 **Career**

 **Children's**

 **Comedy**

 **Community**

 **Computers**

 **Contest**

 **Contest Entry**

 **Crime/Gangster**

 **Cultural**

 **Dark**

 **Death**

 **Detective**

 **Drama**

 **Educational**

 **Emotional**

 **Entertainment**

 **Environment**

 **Erotica**

 **Experience**

 **Family**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Fantasy**

 **Fashion**

 **Finance**

 **Folklore**

 **Food/Cooking**

 **Foreign**

 **Friendship**

 **Gay/Lesbian**

 **Genealogy**

 **Ghost**

 **Gothic**

 **Health**

 **History**

 **Hobby/Craft**

 **Holiday**

 **Home/Garden**

 **Horror/Scary**

 **How-To/Advice**

 **Inspirational**

 **Internet/Web**

 **Legal**

 **Medical**

 **Melodrama**

 **Men's**

 **Military**

 **Music**

 **Mystery**

 **Mythology**

 **Nature**

 **News**

 **Nonsense**

 **Occult**

 **Opinion**

 **Paranormal**

 **Parenting**

 **Personal**

 **Pets**

 **Philosophy**

 **Political**

 **Psychology**

 **Reference**

 **Regional**

 **Relationship**

 **Religious**

 **Research**

 **Reviewing**

 **Romance/Love**

 **Satire**

 **Sci-fi**

 **Scientific**

 **Self Help**

 **Spiritual**

 **Sports**

 **Steampunk**

 **Supernatural**

 **Technology**

 **Teen**

 **Thriller/Suspense**

 **Tragedy**

 **Transportation**

 **Travel**

 **Tribute**

 **War**

 **Western**

 **Women's**

 **Writing**

 **Young Adult**

 **Classifieds**

 **Copyrights**

 **Editing**

 **Literary Agents**

 **Marketing**

 **Newsletters**

 **Publishing**

 **Self Publishing**

 **Web Hosting**

 **Writing Classes**

 **On**

 **About Us**

 **Contact Us**

 **F. A. Q.**

 **Get Started**

 **Help (Forum)**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Reviewing Handbook**

 **Site News**

 **Support Forum**

 **Tell a Friend**

 **Testimonials**

 **101**

 **WritingML: Docs & Help**

 **WritingML: Emoticons**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Instant Messenger**

 **Chat (2)**

 **Account Anniversaries**

 **Who's Online**

 **Writing Prompts**

 **Ideanary**

 **Virtual Dice**

 **Link To**

 **Widgets**

 **Sitewide Stats**

 **Help: Non-Technical**

 **Help: Technical**

 **Report Bugs**

 **Suggestion Box**

 **SPONSORED LINKS**

Shardel's Book Cover Designs

View over 1500 quality pre made covers by a top selling cover designer.

Book Printing, High Quality, Fast Turn-Around Time, Print & Publish Your Book Easily!

Tarinoit - A mobile tool for writing

Tarinoit is an app designed for people who wish to write their stories with mobile devices

Site time:

 **8:55am EDT**

 **FAVORITES**

Site time: **8:55am** EDT

No favorites...

 **RECENT ITEMS**

 **The Lasting Lamebrai...**

 **Clear Recent**

 **SPONSORED ITEMS**

Just One Point of View Contest

It's all about one character's point of view

Example Quiz: History Trivia

An example quiz about that uses Correct Scoring.

 **READ A NEWBIE**

Surviving Love

The uncertainty of falling in love with someone for the wrong reasons.

Love

A short description of someone's idea of love

 **BY ONLINE AUTHORS**

Psycho Witch Girlfriend

You've recently acquired a girlfriend, the only problem is she's a jealous witch.

Monthly Writing Accountability Challenge

A monthly writing competition designed to hold you accountable for your goals.

 **Get this poster** • **See more**

Printed from view/2081071

Portfolio

Reviews

Biography

Notebook

Blog *

Community

Fans

Sliders *

No ratings.

 **Details**

 **The Lasting Lamebrains**

by Charles Jacob Long ( **1** ) Online Now', '', 'November 26, 2015', '', '', '10', 'Registered Author');" onmouseout="hide_uport ();">

Rated: **E** · Sample · Fanfiction · #2081071

It's a brave moronic world.

Intro Rated: **E**

Size: 0.91 KB · 0 views

Created: April 11th, 2016 at 8:49am

Modified: April 11th, 2016 at 8:54am

Paging: **Next Item**

Location: **My Portfolio**

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Sci-fi** , **Satire**

Access: _No Restrictions_

 **Data answered. "We call it 27-0-DB-9971. That's no help to you. It takes a long time for these metals to oxidize."**

 **"The attrition of accidents, illness, wars and such took care of that. Your intelligence was bred out. It is gone. Children that should have been born never were. The just-average, they'll-get-along majority took over the population. The average IQ now is 68."**

 **"Just androids — real androids. Some generations ago, the geneticists realized at last that nobody was going to pay any attention to what they said, so they abandoned words for deeds. Specifically, they formed and recruited for an android closed corporation intended to maintain and protect the breed. We are their descendants of those first androids, about nine million of us. There are fifteen billion of the breed, so we are their slaves.**

 **© Copyright 2016 Charles Jacob Long** (longcharles93 at ). All rights reserved.  
 _Charles Jacob Long has granted , its affiliates and syndicates non-exclusive rights to display this work._

 **Give this item an Awardicon**  
Recognize this item by awarding it an Awardicon.

 **Give this author a Merit Badge**  
Recognize this author by awarding them a Merit Badge.

 **Become a Fan of this Item**  
This item has no fans.

 **View Charles Jacob Long's Portfolio**  
Read this author's bio and view other items he/she has placed on .

 **Sponsor this item**  
Generate more exposure for this item by sponsoring it in our BidClick System.

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Sci-fi** , **Satire**

View a list of other items within these genre(s).

 **Related Sponsored Items:**

 **Spyro of the Dragon Realms** [18+]  
The world of classic Spyro, view the lives of minor characters or make a few changes!

 **Related Items:**

 **Filtered to items rated less than GC**

 **Heros and Villains Contest** [E]  
June Contest design sheet

 **Unlikely Allies 2: Riddick's Spawn 1-4** [18+]  
Riddick has to protect his family from his past dirty deeds.

 **The Obelisk on the Bridge** [13+]  
Captain Kick finds a mystery on the bridge

 **Comic Book Women's Feet** [18+]  
Comic Book Girls fulfill your foot fetish fantasies

 **Sorry Is The Hardest Word** [13+]  
The 10th Doctor tries to apologise to Martha for the way he kept treating her.

 **The DWB** [E]  
This is a picture of the Deepwater Black.

Printed from view/2081071

Site Links:

Refer a Member

Link To

Advertise With Us

Copyright Policy

Privacy Statement

Terms of Service

Site Archive

Close An Account

Resources:

Genre Listing

Copyrights

Self Publishing

Web Hosting

Writing Classes

Writing Prompts

Newsletters

Need help?

Get Started

F.A.Q.

101

Please post questions in  
our support forum.

 **Copyright 2000 - 2016**  
21 x 20 Media  
All rights reserved.  
This site is property of 21 x 20 Media

is proud to be hosted by INetU Managed Hosting since 2000.

All images are copyrighted and may not be copied / modified in any way.  
All other brand names & trademarks are owned by their respective companies.

Generated in 1.01 seconds at 8:55am on Apr 11, 2016 via server SC5.


End file.
